Her Disappearance, His Heartbreak
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: She disappeared two years ago, leaving no traces of herself behind. His heart was broken, but he never gave up hope. Will he ever find her? Secrets, lies, Pregnancy, Channy!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, sorry it took me so long to get round to writing this. Anyway this is my first Channy story so be kind, please 3 Thanks so much for reading and enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Mackenzie Falls for My heart will go on. I'm too untalented for that.**

The woman sat on the end of her bed, a packet of blond hair dye lying discarded on the floor. She was wearing a flannel dressing gown and her hair was pulled up into a towel. A pair of brown eyes shone out from a face that couldn't be more than eighteen and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on' was blasting from a set of speakers in the corner of the room and a Mackenzie Falls Episode was on a muted loop on the small TV; upon the dresser, across from the bed. The room was pretty much empty; a reflection on the corridors of the girl's broken heart.

A timer went off somewhere in the room and the woman reached up and tugged the towel from her head. A cascade of blond curls fell about her shoulders, she picked one up and glancing at it sighed before letting it fall back into place.

Shrugging off her dressing gown, she turned off the TV and stereo and clambered into bed. An hour or so later, a cellphone burst the deafening silence in the room. The mooing woke the girl immediately and she reached for it glancing quickly at the name 'Chad' before chucking across the room.

"It's been two years! Why won't he just give up?" She groaned out loud before collapsing back in bed.

The door slowly creaked open and a small blond head peeked round it. A pair of dazzling blue eyes found the woman's brown ones and a small voice spoke,

"Momma, I had another bad dream. Can you read me a story?" The woman smiled lovingly at her, seeming for the first time that night, happy and got up, ushering her out the door.

"Of course sweetie. Let's go pick one." The door closed on the room and all was quiet in the vast, empty space.

**See the button below; you click, you review, my confidence gets a boost.**

**So please do **


	2. The Flashbacks

Hey Guys,

**swac1237****: **Thanks for reviewing. You made me laugh and I hope the story does become you favourite

**SnickersRox**** : **Not quite the first swac1234 just beat you to it. Thanks for reviewing x

**Evil Beware We Have Waffles****: **I absolutely adore your stories and am hooked on the one in question. Your an amazing writer, thanks for reviewing**.**

**Jo: **Thanks for the encouragement x

**Youdontwannaknow: **I wonder why I don't want to know.... lol Thanks for reviewing

**schnauzerlover****: **Here's more to read Catherine. Love ya x

**Mclovingit: **Thanks for the lovely review, it made me smile

_**Flashback**_

_The night of Sonny's fake prom had been the best night of her life ever...._

_Sonny was sitting her dressing room rehearsing a sketch for the next 'So Random' when Chad __Dylan __Cooper burst through the door almost knocking it off its hinges. _

"_Munroe, I hear you're having a fake prom tonight. Why wasn't I invited?" His glare penetrated through her, though having the complete opposite effect of its intent._

"_Hmm, let's see...... cause you're obnoxious, rude and egotistical." Chad simply smirked at her and said in a proud tone,_

"_I would act hurt.... if I knew what any of those words meant. So who's your date then Sonshine?" She hesitated, she didn't have a date. She'd been too busy organising everything to think about that._

"_No-one. I'm going solo." Chad laughed._

"_Now, we can't have that. I'll be your date, pick you at seven."_

"_Fine" was her only reply. She was secretly pleased about this arrangement,_

"_Fine"_

"_Good"_

"_Good"_

"_So we're good"_

"_Oh we're so good" Their usual banter left them both with a smile on their faces for hours afterwards._

_**Two hours later**__ Chad returned to pick Sonny up. She opened the door and he gasped. She looked beautiful not her usual cute, but beautiful, stupid beautiful._

_She was wearing a deep red dress that reached to just above her knee. It was a halter-neck and was low-cut in both front and back. Her hair fell in tight ringlets around her shoulders and a diamond heart necklace lay against the skin of her neck._

"_Wow, Sonshine. You clean up well." Sonny blushed, and looked him over. _

"_You don't look too bad yourself, all dressed up in your monkey suit" She giggled and he played shocked._

"_But, dahling, I look simply fabulous all the time." He said, trying not to laugh. She linked her arm with his and as a shock of electricity shot up both their arms, they left for the dance._

_**At the Prom**_

_As another song ended, Chad grabbed her hand and led her away from the dancefloor._

"_Where are we going Chad? I love this song." He simply held on to her hand tighter and led her through the mess of tables,_

"_Don't worry, you'll still be able to hear it. I just want to show you something." They stopped in front of a door she'd never seen before and Chad pulled out a key and unlocked it. She gasped as he pushed it open and led her out onto a patio. _

_It was amazing. Over their head was a wooden structure completely covered in an array of flowers and the view was spectacular, you could see the whole way to the Hollywood sign and back. In the centre there was a small table and two chairs and bin underneath filled to the brim with scrunched up paper._

"_Welcome to my thinking space." Chad said motioning for her to sit down in one of the two chairs. She could still vaguely hear the music of her favourite song as she said,_

"_How did you in here?" Chad smiled with a cocky grin and said in his usual way,_

"_It helps being the lead on the number one show and being the best actor of our generation." Sonny smiled at him and sat down. He fell into the seat beside her,_

"_I brought you out here so I could tell you something. I.......I really like you Sonny and I guess it's ok if you don't like me but I really needed to tell you cause it's been bugging me, and I think it's really important for you to know..." _

_She cut off his rambling by cupping his cheek and pressing her lips to his. He kept talking into her lips for while but then relaxed, melting into the kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him,_

"_I guess this is our song then." As the final beats of her favourite song, Could it be by __Christy Carlson Romano, played. He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss._

_**Later**_

_Chad pulled the car into Sonny's driveway. She turned to look at him, a sparkle twinkling in her eye,_

"_You wanna come in, my mom's away on a business trip." _

"_Sure."_

_They walked up to door and she quickly unlocked excitement taking over every cell in her body. She grabbed his hand and led him to her room as he looked around her house. She led him into her baby blue round and closed the door softly behind her. _

_He turned to look at her, desire burning in his eyes. He pushed her up against her bedroom wall and took control of her lips, and subconsciously her heart._

_One thing led to another and they woke up the next morning in Sonny's bed, curled up together._

_But the dream was about to become a nightmare..._

_Sonny collapsed against the side of the bath and sobs racked her body. It had __**been four weeks**__ since the dance and she was late. The test confirmed it and knew what she must do even if it broke her heart and possibly his._

_**Chad's POV**_

_Chad walked into his dressing room on a Monday morning. It was a good day, he hadn't been able to see his sonshine for a week because he'd had to go to New York to promote the new Mackenzie Falls movie, but today he'd see her again and everything thing would be alright. #_

_He was sitting down at the vanity table to fix his hair when he noticed the envelope. There was only one word on the front, "__**Chad**__" written in Sonny's curvy handwriting. He lifted it sceptically before tearing it open, tears streaming down his cheeks as he read the contents._

_**Dear Chad**_

_**When you read this I'll be gone two days. Chad, I love you with all my heart and you've got to believe that but I'm leaving and I'm never coming back.**_

_**I can't tell you where I've gone or why but simply that I had no choice, this is for your own good.**_

_**I love you, and I need to be the sweet, romantic person I know you are and move on, because I promise you this, you'll never see me again and though it breaks my heart to write that, it's true.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Sonny x**_

_**Sonny's House**_

_Connie's tears were interrupted by the doorbell and she rushed to the door hoping it was her Sonny. Flinging the door open, she found herself looking at a red-eyed Chad._

"_You! It's your fault she's gone! Your fault I'm never going to see my daughter again!" Tears began rolling down both their cheeks as Chad asked his question,_

"_So you don't know where she's gone?" Connie snarled,_

"_You think if I did I'd be standing here talking to a low-life like you!" She slammed the door and Chad starting banging on the door,_

"_Please I've got to find her!" When he got no answer, he slid down the length of door, curled up into a ball and cried. _


	3. Jasper and Timmy, the Men in our Lives

**Hey Guys,**

**Aspiring-for-More****- **Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy what happens next

**Gabbie Wabbie**** – **Thanks, and I love the name

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**** – **Thanks for the excessive s

**Jenny129**** –** Thanks, aw but that was the point of the prologue to confuse and intrigue you. Lol I'm weird

**Alexx –** Thanks, I have given in to ur begging

**schnauzerlover**** – **Yes silly hypocrite, here ya go

**Jo- **hope you haven't died waiting for this

**McLovingIt**- Chaddie-Poo?

**..Angel.** – Tanks meant a lot

**EmmKaylikesMusic.**- Thanks but I think you're exaggerating a bit

**And Thanks to all reviewers from previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or any of its Characters. I do however own this plot and all original characters.**

April 2015

Sonny Munroe watched her whole life, running into the building holding her best friend's hand. Her daughter, Amelia (Mia) Dylan Davis, was now five years old and in kindergarden. The girl's blond hair sparkled in the Florida sun as she quickly chattered with her best friend, Timmy Clark, before disappearing from Sonny's view.

Sonny now went the name Allison Davis, in case anyone from her past would suddenly show up. She sighed and turned to her best friend, coincidently Timmy's mom, Alana.

"I'm convinced those two are gonna end up married someday." Alana laughed.

"Uh huh. Then we'll be related!" The two women laughed.

"Well, see ya at twelve, just in to pick up the love birds." Sonny waved at her before turning. Alana had been a teen mom like Sonny, unlike Sonny, she was a native Floridian and was now happily married to Timmy's father. She was a year older than Sonny and had helped her through the hard times but Sonny had not even confided her secret in this; the best of friendships.

After walking into her favourite coffee shop and ordering her usual; a Chocolate Latte and Carmel square. Sonny collapsed onto an armchair beside the window. She pulled a hair band from the many adorning her wrist and tugged her blond hair into a high pony before disappearing into the world of her latte.

"Alli!" A loud exclamation of her name brought her world and back into the real one. Looking up, she smiled at the interrupter,

"John! How's it going?" John was Timmy's father and Alana's husband.

"Oh nothing, you just dropped the terrors off at school?" He asked before turning to a man standing next as if only just realising he was there, "How rude of me! Jasper, Allison; Alli, Jasper" He said gesturing between the two.

Sonny looked at the man standing next to John. He was tall, dark and handsome, no lies. He had a mop of chocolate hair that was long enough to almost cover one of his strikingly green eyes. His t-shirt was tight and Sonny could see that he was well toned. His arms were tan and strong looking, his smile a charming one, a set of perfectly straight, white shining out from between his full lips. He had one eyebrow raised in questioning and she realised she'd been staring for quite some time and John had gone off to fetch them drinks.

"Uh, sit down." He obeyed, still looking at her sceptically, "So, how do you know John?"

"We were team mates in basketball and best friends in high school, you?" His voice was musical and tinge of humour hung to every word.

"His wife, Alana, is my best friend and his son is friends with my daughter." He nodded as if slowly processing the information.

"So, you have a daughter, what age is she?"

"Five..." And before Sonny knew it they were talking like old friends reunited after a long time apart. John came back and joined the two and before she knew it, it was 11.45 and she had to go get Mia.

"Sorry guys. Motherhood calls and all." Before she was even half way across the cafe, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Alli, I was wondering, would like to go for dinner Friday night?" She smiled and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"'Course, meet you here, say sevenish."

"Cool, see ya then."

Arriving at the school, her hair once again swinging loosely behind her she was greeted by a babbling five year old.

"Momma, momma! Look what I made today!" Sonny smiled as one of missing pieces of heart reappeared.

"A macaroni picture frame! Wow, honey, I think you're gonna grow up to be an artist!"The little smiled and one of her blue eyes sparkled.

"And guess what, during nap-time Timmy asked me to be his girlfriend." Sonny almost cracked up laughing, so brave little Timmy finally worked up the courage to ask out her daughter.

Grabbing Mia's hand and beginning to lead their way home, she asked,

"Shouldn't you be sleeping during naptime? Oh, and what did you say?" She said acting like Mia was one of her girlfriends.

"No, sleeping is for babies. I said yes, so now we're going live happily ever after and have lots of babies." Uh oh, Timmy doesn't know what he's let himself in for...

"Just like you and daddy should." And apparently neither did Sonny.

Trying to blink the tears from her eyes, she said no more about it and they walked home in silence.

"Ok honey, you can go watch TV now." Sonny said as she unlocked the door to their apartment. Mia ran in ahead of her excited to see the next episode of So Random and Sonny headed to the kitchen to make them both some lunch. Only to be stunned by the sight of a certain famous, blond, blue-eyed person sitting on one of her kitchen stools.

"Sonny!"

**See the button below; you click, you review, my confidence gets a boost.**

**So please do**


	4. Momma? Mommy? Mom!

**Evil Beware We Have Waffles****: **Sorry to disappoint (hangs head)

**TheChannyWizard****: **No never, Chad is mine; well to give to Sonny

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV****: **He's not...

**monkey87****:** OH MY GOSH, thanks

**Ellie:** So that quick enough?

**McLovingIt****:** You're the only person to get it right!!!

**Shelby:** Read on to find out

**Selene Melia****: **Dun,dun,dun

**swac1237**: Thanks, thinking bout it

**Jenny129****:** Don't know what ahakig in ur boots means but there u go

**live4jemi1****: **I'll try but I like to leave cliff-hangers and sometimes they just come to early

**Gabbie Wabbie****:** There ya go

**TeddyLuver****: **Thanks (hugs)

**Jo: **Still alive?

**FanOfTv****: **Like?

**EmmKaylikesMusic.****: ** Give me a C, Give me a H, Give me an A, Give me a N, and another, Give me a Y, CHANNY!!!!

**CHAD+SUFFERING=HAPPY ME!: **Chad suffering? (cries)

**And Thanks to all reviewers from previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or any of its Characters. I do however own this plot and all original characters.**

**Recap**

"Ok honey, you can go watch TV now." Sonny said as she unlocked the door to their apartment. Mia ran in ahead of her excited to see the next episode of So Random and Sonny headed to the kitchen to make them both some lunch. Only to be stunned by the sight of a certain famous, blond, blue-eyed person sitting on one of her kitchen stools.

"Sonny!"

**Continued**

Sonny froze and stared at person sitting in her kitchen. One of the people she'd been avoiding for the six years since she'd left Hollywood and everything close to her heart.

"Tawni..." The name barely left her lips. The years apart had not changed her. Her blonde hair though now slightly darker, still hung in the same curls at the same length. Her clothes were still designer and the very top of fashion and she had famous air about her, as if you are highly privileged to be in her presence. The differences though small, were devastating. The absence of her cherished eyeliner was explained by the slightly red tinge of the dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes themselves expressed the pain of a large weight upon her shoulders.

The blue-eyed one of the two stood up, her mouth hanging open and her eyes bugging out of her head.

"So it really is you?" She questioned, the silence being her only answerer. She took a few tentative steps forwards Sonny, her breath hitching in her throat. Sonny, breaking through her earlier state of shock, closed the final few steps of space between the two of girls and flung her arms around her former cast-mate.

"Tawni! I missed you!" Tears were now streaming from both girls eyes. Tawni suddenly pushed Sonny away.

"Why'd you leave? Why change your name and make it hard to find you? Why dye your beautiful hair? Why, Sonny?" Her tone expressed anger but her eyes showed relief.

"I.... Tawni, I didn't want to..... just....uh...Chad!" Tawni just laughed at her confusion, and pulled her in for another hug.

"I missed you to Stranger. You can explain later, we'll have plenty of time for that." Sonny smiled into Tawni's neck and the tears began to fall again.

"Momma!" The small voice of reason broke their moment as Tawni's head shot up and stepped back giving Sonny an accusing look. Mia stepped forward and smiled at the woman in front of her.

"You're Tawni from So Random!" Tawni looked taken aback that this small child knew who she was.

"And who are you madam?" She asked, lowering herself down to Mia's level.

"I'm Amelia Dylan Davis and I'm five and a quarter years old!" Tawni looked to Sonny and Mia turned and looked at her mother too. Looking between the two blonde, blue-eyed girls, she could've sworn Tawni was Mia's mother and not herself.

"Mia, could you go into your bedroom and play with your dolls please. Momma has to talk to Auntie Tawni." Mia smiled at her and kissed Tawni on the cheek before running to her room. Tawni giggled, looking after her 'mini-me' but her expression turned grim as she looked at her friend.

Sonny gestured to the beat-up couch in the living room next-door and the two walked in complete silence, Sonny not even daring to look at Tawni's icy stare.

When they reached their destination, Tawni sighed before starting her Spanish inquisition.

"Ok, who's the kid, Allison Davis? Oh and what's with the name?" Sonny decided to just to give her short precise answers that way this would all be over quicker.

"She's my daughter. As for the name, I didn't want to be found." She looked at Sonny curiosity laced her features. Why did her happy-go-lucky friend not want to be found?

"And the hair?" The question foreshadowed its answer, short and sweet.

"See above"

"Who's the baby-daddy?" Sonny almost laughed the clues were all there; Mia's middle name, her hair, her eyes and her attitude/cockiness.

"Amelia Dylan Davis, think about Tawni, Blond, blue eyed; what do you think?" Her friend shot her a smile. No, Sonny would have never cheated, poor innocent Sonny.

"Stupid question. When?" The short question had an obvious meaning.

"Fake Prom."

"Why? Why'd you sleep with him?" The question confused Sonny. Why? Why not? He was her boyfriend, she'd loved him....

"Cause I loved him."

"Then why you leave?"

"Cause I loved him." The answer confused her friend. But Sonny was used to this, it fit her motto; 'It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all'.

"Huh?" The confusion was so much that her friend compromised her all-knowing exterior.

"I couldn't ruin his career by lumbering him with a baby."It was true. Chad had always been destined for the stars and she couldn't have taken that from him. It was all he had ever loved. He had realised himself three years ago when he'd stopped calling. Mia was two when Sonny gave up her last chance of having her father.

"So you broke his heart?" Sonny knew that this was true but what Tawni refused to acknowledge was that two hearts where broken the night she left; his and her's.

"He got over it; he moved on." That too was true; she heard and read about many of his conquests in the three years since he'd stopped calling every night.

"No he didn't. A string of one-night stands and a renewed hatred for everything and everyone, isn't exactly what I'd consider getting over it." It was what Sonny considered the start of getting over it; he'd gone through the grieving, the denial now it was the time for hatred and rebounds and eventually it would be the time for love.

"He's better without me Tawni. Better without her." Tawni sighed, how could Sonny believe this? Chad was happier with her, he needed her.

"Then what about us? Sonny, what about us Randoms? Are we better off without you to?" Sonny sighed she knew this would be hard on her cast-mates too but they had all had more talent than her and sure enough they'd made it through, even replaced her.

"Yes, the show's reputation would have been ruined by a teen pregnancy. I would have got kicked off the show anyway. I was only sixteen."

"What about your mother?" Sonny had forgotten; three hearts had been broken. Her mother's pain caused her the most regret of the three. She'd lost a daughter, her only daughter, and she didn't even know she had a grand-daughter.

"I send her letters all the time."

"Does she reply?" No, she didn't have the address Sonny was adamant that she would not be found.

"No. She doesn't need to, as long as she knows I'm ok."

"But you don't know she's ok." So much pain from six little words. What they possibly mean? What was wrong, in the land of her memories?

"What do you mean?"

"She's dying Sonny. That's why I came to find you, as hard as you made it." What? Dying? Mom...

"Mom!"

**What you guys think about me writing a Channy Prince and the Pauper story after I finish this one?**

**See the button below; you click, you review, my confidence gets a boost.**

**So please do**


	5. Deep Breaths and Phone Calls

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update, I'm back to school but I'm going try to update at least once a week.**

**mallory2930:** Thanks!

**TheChannyWizard****: **So was I until approximately 10 mins ago

**RoseHathaway15**: Oh yeah! Channy forever!!!

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV****: **Yeah it was unexpected but I wanted an original way of getting her to Hollywood

**BlueGirl97****:** Here ya go

**Alan92****:** Yay!!!!

**..Angel.**: I don't think Tawni is that smart

**Gabbie Wabbie****:** I love ur reviews

**Youdontwannaknow:** you still haven't told me why I don't want to know

**EmmKaylikesMusic.****: **Yeah it's my real name, I didn't want to bring Chad into it to early

**Channyrules****:** Here's more!!!

**schnauzerlover**** : **Hey Catherine. You told me to write stories, hurry up and update grrr!!!!

**swac1237****:** Hope this works for y

**Ellie:** love to hear you love my story, after all that's why I write it

**Jo:** Do u need CPR?

**Jenny129****:** So do I

**And Thanks to all reviewers from previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or any of its Characters. I do however own this plot and all original characters.**

Sonny collapsed into Tawni's arms. How could this be? Her mom had always been so strong even when her father got drunk and angry. Her mom had always been her rock; she was supposed to live forever. Be there for her forever.

But Sonny knew she had given up the right to expect her mom to always be there when she had left five years ago. She choked out her first sentence amongst sobs,

"What's.....what's wrong....with....her?" Tawni sighed the doctors didn't know what was wrong with Sonny's mom but she suspected living with a broken heart had finally got to Connie.

"Nobody knows. We found out a year ago and us Randoms made a pact that we'd find you as soon as possible. You made it as hard as you could and the task seemed impossible. Until one day I stumbled upon the Florida Police Departments online files, we knew you'd been in Florida as that where your letters were stamped and with the help of a professional hacker, we were in. Amongst a pile of rubbish we found a copy of a certain Allison Davis driver's license. The picture on the computer could have been you except for the blond hair but nobody else believed it so I came by myself to find you and bring you home."

Sonny let out a solitary chuckle amongst her tears, her friends had gone to all that trouble to find her. The small hand of Mia, who been alerted by her mother's cry, touched Sonny's leg and she leant down to pick up her daughter. Mia reached up and dried her mother's tears by her sleeve.

"Momma?" She asked softly.

"Honey, how do you feel about going to Hollywood with Auntie Tawni to meet Grandma?" The little girl smiled but then her face fell.

"What about Timmy?" Sonny laughed.

"I'm sure Alana will let him come too." Mia jumped from her mom's arms and waddled to her bedroom in that little five-year old way to pack for her trip.

"I'm coming back on one condition." Sonny said turning back to Tawni, "You always refer to me as Allison Davis in the presence of anyone but my mom, you tell everyone including the guys that I'm an old friend from Florida and you most definitely do not tell Chad anything about me."

"That was more like three conditions." Tawni joked but getting a stern looked from her friend answered seriously, "OK, fine. But one question who's Timmy?"

"Mia's best friend and 'boyfriend'" The two girls laughed.

"Well I better ring Alana." Seeing Tawni's confusion she added, "Timmy's mother and my best friend out here."

Tawni nodded and left the room. Picking up her cellphone Sonny dialled the number she now knew off my heart.

"Hey, Alana?"

"..."

"Yeah I've got something to ask you."

"..."

"Well I've just found out that my mother's dying and I have to go to her in Hollywood."

"..."

"Thanks. The only problem is Mia won't come without Timmy so..."

"..."

"Yeah, I know you can't take time off work its ok but I was wondering if I could take Timmy along."

"..."

"Uh huh. Yeah that's fine. I'll take good care of him. I just need one more favour, could you explain to Jasper why I can't make it on Friday?"

"..."

"Ok, yeah. I'll pick him up tomorrow."

"..."

"Bye"

And that's how Sonny ended up on Tawni Heart's private jet, with the latter patting her leg and two small children in tow. Taking a deep breath she knew she wouldn't able let go of until she saw him again, she braced herself for takeoff.

**You see the words in blue, if you click them they predict the future.**

**Try it....**


	6. Letters and Limos

**Hey Guys, Hope you enjoy the Chapter sorry it took so long, I tried to make it a longer chapter for you guys and I just want to say thanks I don't think I could finish this if I didn't know there were people out there enjoying reading it.**

**TheChannyWizard**** : **Maybe not very soon but soon enough...

**mSiNl0vAbL3**** : **Yeah sorry bout that last one had to go somewhere but I wanted to give you guys some sort of chapter

**EmmKaylikesMusic.**: And I love the review

**McLovingIt**** :**Yeah that'll be interesting

**Schnauzerlover**: Meh you do too!!!

**Jenny129**** : **Would you be mad at her???

**wolfgurl211****:** Thanks x

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**** : **Maybe you'll have to wait and see

**Gabbie Wabbie****: **Here ya go

**mallory2930: **Living for the drama

**..Angel.**** : **You're awesome x

**Jo: **You survive your run-in with ghostliness?

Disclaimer: I don't Sonny with a chance or Mackenzie Falls but I do own the plot and all original characters.

**Chad's POV**

Chad wiped a tear from his ivory cheek. Once again building up the wall that had effectively kept people out since _**she'd**_ left. Chad had changed in the absence of his soul. His once luxurious locks hung limply against his forehead, their golden shine dulled by an unseen offender. He had grown slightly taller as was natural and filled out in the shape of a six-pack but the colour had drained from his face long ago making his perfection vampire-like.

But most of the changes were to his character, when _**Sonny**_ had met him all those years ago he had acted like a vain jerk, but that was all it had been acting. He was now the ultimate jerk, breaking girls' hearts daily, expecting his cast mates to pick up his slack and drinking and partying every night away, committed to turning up to work every day with a hangover. Worst of all though inside he was like every playground bully, falling apart. He woke each morning with the same sense of detachment, the same dried tears from the night crusted against his cheeks. The new Chad was no improvement on the self-centred teen of five years before.

His eyes flickered over to the mirror in the corner of his dressing room, taking in his appearance he sighed and stood up but before he could make it half way to the door, it burst open and he was faced with the ever fuming Portlyn.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, Boy are you gonna feel my wrath! You broke up with Becky?" She shoved a magazine article in his face, "She's my best friend and you broke her heart? What was wrong with her?!?" She yelled, now nose to nose with him in her infamous 8-inch heels.

"She was.....was.....She isn't........emmm.......She wasn't..." That was when Portlyn cut him off and sighing collapsed on the sofa that adorned the middle of the room.

"She wasn't Sonny," He winced at the mention of _**her **_name,"None of them ever will be Chad! Don't you get that? She's gone and she's never coming back, gone without an explanation! She never loved you and you won't be unable to move on until you understand that!"

Chad stormed over to her and grabbing her wrist, yanked her roughly to her feet,

"Never say her name! She did too love me and she said she always would!" Hearing a soft knock on the door, he let go of Portlyn's wrist like it was on fire.

"Mr Cooper," Josh, the mailman whispered, "I have a letter for you." Chad gotten post since the day he realised she wasn't ever going to pick up the phone. In fact, he'd banned it; the simple sight of an envelope reminded him of the letter that ruined everything.

"A letter?" He questioned angrily.

"Yes sir. I know you banned them but I really think you should have this one, it's from Connie."

From Connie, a letter from Connie, what could this mean? Had she found Sonny or was she finally angry enough to fully take him on? Only one way to find out, He crossed the room in a few strides and shooing Josh out, tore the letter open.

_**Chad**_

_**In case you're wondering I still hate you. You took my one daughter from me and I can never forgive that but I have to tell you...I'm dying and I don't how long I have left. I need to see you, it's only way, apart from seeing Sonny, for me to die happily, I need closure and I need to find out everything that happened between the two of you. From the very beginning. Please come quickly, you know where.**_

_**Connie**_

_**P.S: As much as I hate you, she loved you and she would want you to know this, ever since she left she sends me letters every six months or so, I know she is well and alive. She was very careful about concealing her location but Tawni and the guys are attempting to find her but I doubt it will work...**_

Chad grabbed his coat and let out a breath of air he'd been holding since he first read his name on the letter, _**this was gonna be one hell of a rollercoaster...**_

**Sonny P.O.V**

Sonny looked out of the limo window; it had been too long since she'd been to Hollywood. Been home. Turning her head back to the problem currently in hand, she laughed at the sight of Mia and Timmy fighting over the gameboy when ten minutes ago they had been exchanging Haribo wedding rings.

"Now, kids," She said in firmest voice, "If you two don't stop fighting, I'm going to have to make you get a divorce and then have to post Timmy home." Tawni looked up from the newspaper she was reading obviously trying not to laugh.

"Okay Momma." The little girl chimed and sweetly offered her gameboy to her 'husband' who tried to return favour resulting in another fight. Blocking out their squabbling, Sonny turned her attention back to the window from which she could now the limo was pulling onto an all-too-familiar road, and stopping at a very recognizable condo.

"She still lives here?" Sonny questioned surprised her mother hadn't bought anywhere bigger that had always been the plan.

"All the memories are here." Tawni explained suddenly very pleased with herself.

Standing looking up at her former home was bittersweet. The sense of homecoming was overwhelming but the fear of being discovered masked most of the joy.

"Momma, does Grandma live here?" A tiny grubby grabbed her left and soon after another grabbed her right.

"Yes, baby. Let's go meet her, shall we?" Tawni shot her a weak smile and lead the three to the door, turning a key in the lock she shoved the door roughly open.

"Connie, I've brought some people to meet you!" She shouted the sound echoing off the walls. But the face Sonny saw next was not that of her mother but of a very sullen looking Chad Dylan Cooper.

"She's out back. I was just leaving. Shouldn't you be out looking for Sonny or something?" Sonny looked down at the floor and Tawni answered sharply,

"No, I'm on break. And even though you're being rude I'll introduce you. This is..." Sonny shot her a look and Tawni face became one of remembrance.

"...Allison Davis and her daughter Mia Dylan Davis, and..." Chad interrupted her by walking to the door.

"I don't care, so don't share!" Slamming the door behind him as he left, he couldn't help but think of how much that woman resembled Sonny.

As soon as they were outside, Sonny's searching eyes found her mother. Tawni walked confidently over to Connie while Sonny dragged behind.

"Connie, I've got some good news for you and if you promise to keep it a secret, everything's gonna be fine."

"I don't see how everything could possibly be ok, but I'll promise anyway if you give that glass of water." Connie croaked pushing her sunglasses back onto her head. Sonny let go of Timmy's hand and reached over for the glass of water on the table beside her mother's deckchair. Once the glass was safely in Connie's hands, she said, timidly,

"Here you go Mom." Her mom dropped the glass and her jaw.

"Sonny? Is that really you? Are you really my baby?" Sonny smiled and laughed.

"Yes Mom, it's me. I know the blond hair's deceiving." Her mom reached and Sonny all but leaped into her arms enveloping her frail body in an enormous hug.

"And there is someone else I want you to meet, the real reason I left," She put her head motioning for Mia to come forward,

"Mom, this is Amelia Dylan Davis, you're grand-daughter."

**Press the button below to show just how much you love Channy **


	7. The Tears and the Stupor

**Hey Guys, Hope you enjoy the Chapter, I just want to say thanks I don't think I could finish this if I didn't know there were people out there enjoying reading it.**

**monkey87**: know the feeling myself

**Kendra856****: **And I love your review

**EmmKaylikesMusic.****:** Generally I get hyper on haribo lol

**Aspiring-for-More****:** I know even I would've been angry if she hadn't gone back

**Godzillajo6678****: **Yay Jo. Can't wait to read any stories you right. And you tell them ghosts they'll have me to answer to if they come after ya.

**Scarlet The Hedgehog 2009****: **Yeah absolutely no pressure. That was so cool XP

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV****: **Here ya go

**Holly****:**Hey! That's so cool, that you love my story that much!!!!

**mallory2930:** I know, Epic fail on Chad's part

**..Angel.**** :** muhaha I have the power to confuzzle you

**Schnauzerlover**** :** Hey-low Cathy

**Luna:** Love cliffys me!!!

**Youdontwannaknow: **Continued

**RoseHathaway15**** : **OMFG I adore your review

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonny with a chance or Mackenzie Falls but I do own the plot and all original characters.

**Recap:****"Mom, this is Amelia Dylan Davis, you're grand-daughter."**

Connie looked questionably at her daughter before turning her attention to Tawni. The girl nodded at the frail woman and enormous smile spread across the elder woman's face. Seemingly without any effort she lifted her legs off the deck chair she was sitting in and patted the space beside her.

"Come here, Goldilocks." Mia took a few tentative steps towards her Grandma before running at the deckchair and jumping to sit beside her Grandma. Connie giggled and leaned down engulfing her grandchild in a humongous hug erasing Sonny's worries that her mom would reject the child for taking her away.

Mia's pretty little was lit up by the attention and she proudly said the three words that ensured Connie would die a happy woman,

"Love you Mee-maw"

By this time it was early evening and Mia had had a long day so after both her and Timmy were tucked up cosy in bed, Sonny sat down to a conservation with her mom.

Both women sat in an awkward, desperately wanting to be the first to talk but neither knowing what to say. Sonny broke the silence first,

"I've missed you Mom." Connie smiled at her, the pain shining through her green orbs.

"Then why not come back? I missed you so much. I lost my daughter all those years ago."

Sonny sighed but she knew either this or why she had left in the first place would be everyone's first thought.

"I couldn't come back. I loved him so much, and his career meant everything to him, I couldn't ruin that for him. It was my problem and I thought I could deal with it, maybe I was wrong; it broke me, you and him but even so that little girl is happy, not hounded by paparazzi and brought up away from the demands of fame. So I stick by why I stayed away but it's just so hard mom."

Silent tears began running down her face as she thought of everything she'd been through. Everything since she'd stepped off the plane in Florida, two months pregnant had been hard. The first few months her heart broke over and over again until she first held Mia in her arms but then two years later he stopped trying to get through to her, he moved on, and even though that's what she had always wanted she couldn't help but feel hurt and forgotten.

She looked down and buried her face in her hands, the feeling of her Mom's comforting hand stroking her arm soothing her with every slight movement.

When the tears stopped flowing, and she'd wiped their tracks from her rosy cheeks, Connie finally worked the courage to ask her daughter the question that had been troubling her since she realised the tall blond woman standing in front of her was in fact her only daughter.

"So what now?" Sonny was confused; she didn't quite understand the question. Surely now she was back and welcome.

"I don't understand."

Connie quickly rephrased:

"Do you stay Allison Davis and stay here? Go back to Florida? Tell everyone you're Sonny and confess to Chad?"

Sonny smiled at her mother; no she wasn't going to leave now. She was home and she felt it in every bone of her body.

"I'll stay here, tell everyone I'm Allison Davis from Florida, Tawni's oldest friend and I'll pretend I've come here to help her look out for you." Connie smiled. She really didn't want to lie to everyone. Especially not Chad, she'd lost her daughter and thought he deserved to know his but she was not going to let go of her Sonny for that; no not for anything.

So she bundled the teary-eyed girl into her arms and slowly rubbed her back, whispering "My baby, shush..." over and over. Sonny was finally exactly where she'd needed to be for five years.

**Chad's POV**

Sitting on the same barstool as he had for what seemed like ever now, Chad never stopped drinking. His talk with Connie had affected him even if he would never admit it. The memories he'd forced to the back of his mind and trapped with a solid wall had finally chipped away a hole and the walls foundations were crumbling. Memories of Sonny; Sonny's laugh, Sonny's voice, Sonny singing, Sonny sighing, Sonny kissing him all washed over him at once. Falling drunkenly off the stool, he stumbled home to his penthouse for once without a girl on his arm.

Collapsing on the couch, he turned on the Condor Channel and coincidently old reruns of So Random were on. Watching her there in front of him was torment but it was nothing to the pain he'd feel when he turned the set off. Looking at her face in motion, he couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Sonny and that girl that had been with Tawni at Connie's. But he put it down to being drunk, after all, the girl had had a son and daughter with her, she couldn't be _his _Sonny.

And that's how Chad Dylan Cooper fell asleep that night, lying in a drunken stupor on the couch, memories full of pain accompanying him to the world of dreams.

**Mia's POV**

Mia tried to smother her giggles as she heard her mother and Mee-Maw come up the stairs to bed. Tommy was tickling her and she couldn't stop squirming.

"Timmy stop or I'll get a de-vor-cey like Momma said." She whispered, holding her haribo wedding ring threateningly close to her mouth.

The Boy immediately stopped tickling her, he couldn't lose his wife, they were supposed to live happily after like Cinderella and Pwince Charming.

"Don't! I wuv you!" He whispered back terrified.

"I wuv you too!" Mia leant forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. He tried to hide his disgust, he didn't want cooties but it made Mia happy.

"Night, night Mwia!" He leant forward and gave her a hug, before snuggling up under the blankets and wiping his mouth, no cooties for Timmy.

The two fell into a blissful sleep full of dragons, beautiful princesses and brave knights.

**Press the button below to show just how much you love Channy**


	8. The Angst

Hey, I Have posted links to pics of some of the characters in this story on my profile. Or what I imagine they look like anyway, if you have your own idea you don't have to look. Anyway thanks for reading this story BYE!

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV****: **I no disgusting habit Chad!

**Evil Beware We Have Waffles** : Timmy is my favourite of my characters I just had to write him a scene.

**Luna:** Thanks x

**Hermione Sirius Black****: **Love the name x

**Scarlet The Hedgehog 2009**** : **Here is a another shout-out you deserve them

**Hollen****:**Omg, that meant so much

**lilmissy4eva**** :** soon enough?

**Youdontwannaknow: **Kids are the cutest

**Godzillajo6678**: Ha ha we defeated them

**schnauzerlover**** : **Timmy!

**hellodaydreamer**** :** hellonewreviewer

**SparkleyVamp****:** Thanks x

**Mia and Timmy**

The two small people crept out of bed and opened their bedroom door. The little girl in the Hermione Nightgown and the little boy in all-in-one rocket pyjamas tiptoed silently across the hall to Mia's Mee-maw's room. Pushing the creaking wooden door slowly open, Mia grabbed Timmy's hand and the two made their way across the expanse of floor to Connie's bed.

Tiny hands grabbed at the sheets as they pulled themselves onto the high bed and a sigh of relief sounded from both of them as reached their destination. Mia crawled over to her grandma's side and kissed her cheek but Connie made no movement. She looked back at Timmy confused but he nodded his head urging her on.

"Mee-maw?" Mia's musical voice declared publicly their presence but still Connie did not respond. Timmy crawled over to Mia's side and the two reached out their small chubby hands to shake Connie awake. Their tugs on her shoulder moved Connie from her side to her back but still her eyes didn't flutter open.

"Mee-maw, wake up!" Mia said angrily, why wouldn't Mee-maw get-up it was morning-time.......

**Sonny **

Sonny was woken by a small bang in her mother's room and the pattering of tiny feet running towards her. She pushed herself up in bed and yawned, what time was it? Six in the morning the clock read. Just then her door burst open and she was faced with two small red-faced children linked at the palms.

"What on earth is going on?" she croaked at the two.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." She looked up to see Tawni ushering them into the room.

Mia caught her breath and exclaimed quite angrily, "It's morning time and Mee-maw won't get up!" She caught Tawni's eyes just as the blond rushed from the room. Quickly throwing the bedclothes off herself and throwing on a dressing gown, she gave Mia some directions,

"You two go get dressed, Momma's just going to check on Mee-maw," before following Tawni swiftly from the room.

In her mother's room she was confronted with pictures of herself growing up; everywhere and as she moved forward to sit beside her mother, she saw on the dressing table a solitary picture of Mia when she was two.

"Mom, you gotta wake up!" She just kept repeating, tears consuming her face. She was vaguely aware of Tawni on the phone behind her.

"Ambulance please."

"We have a woman not waking up... She has a terminal condition."

"Yeah, uh, huh. Two minutes please." Tawni walked up behind Sonny and put her fingers gently against Connie's neck.

"No nothing" Sonny was only briefly able to look at Tawni, whose own tears were running freely, before she couldn't stand it anymore, collapsing on the bed beside her mother.

Tawni approached again but from the other side with a mirror in hand, holding it above Connie's open mouth for a minute before glancing at it.

"No sign... Ok, yes. Thank you for your help." She hung up the phone and chucked the $300 cell at the far wall. Kneeling down beside the bed she joined Sonny in her grief.

**Chad  
**A loud knock awoke Chad and he groaned before rolling over on his side. Another knock moved him from the couch and to the door. Throwing it open, he leant against its frame and groaned.

"What do ya want? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah its two o'clock in the afternoon." Chad glanced at the intruder's face as he invited himself in,

"Grady? What are you doing here? You haven't talked to me for years."

"Yeah cause you made her leave but none of that matters now. Connie died this morning and her funeral is tomorrow at noon. So yeah now you know, Bye!"

"Wait, wait, Connie died? But only yesterday...And what about Sonny, does she know?"

"None of us know where she went. So, no. We weren't able to find her in time; there was a lead but...no." With that statement he walked to the door, turning back and glancing round the apartment, he tutted.

"You should really clean up this place, this is not what she would have wanted, and I don't mean Connie." He left with no more words, slamming the door in his wake.

Chad turned and taking in the room saw what everyone else always saw. In the small kitchen there piles of dirty dishes and empty pizza boxes, a littering of bottle caps stretched from the deserted kitchen to the imprinted couch surrounded by thousands of empty beer cans, beer bottles, wine bottles, wine glasses; anything to hold alcohol was there, drained of its innards. From the door of the apartment to the door of his bedroom there was a discarding of clothing. Ties, shoes, shirts, pants, boxers, skirts, bras, panties, dresses, heels; you name it was there. The phone in the corner was flashing with hundreds of messages he hadn't listened to since July and beside it a bunch of used joints waited to be discovered. No, it wasn't what she would have wanted but her leaving wasn't what he wanted so who'd cared.

So Connie's funeral was tomorrow maybe by some sheer twist of events she'd turn up there, all cute, expecting him to forgive her with some story of kidnap and how she'd never meant to leave and then he'd run to her and hug her and never let her go, stupid cute.

No; that would never happen; she'd left him because she didn't love him. She's broken his heart for sport and he'd never let her back in. He wouldn't let it happen again, he liked his life now, tons of girls, tons of booze, tons of fun... tons of memories dissolved in the alcohol, toms of pain numbed by the drugs, tons of desire controlled by his devouring of girls. Everything was fine and he was happy with this new life.

If she'd been there, he would have to be committed, have listen to constant nagging, constantly being dragged shopping, never any time to himself, always with his girlfriend... his gorgeous girlfriend. She would kiss him, and hug him and make him feel complete. She would have plugged the hole in this soul long before it became bigger than a pinprick. She would have made him happy.

No, that wasn't right, she'd never loved him, it was all an illusion a fantasy, a hope perhaps but it had never been reality for sure....

He walked over to the door Grady had just slammed closed and banged his head against it. He'd thought these torturing thoughts would disappear when he gave up calling her finally, after two years and 'moved' on but no only alcohol could stop the memories. He punched the wall on one side of the door, not even caring about the pain and slid down the door mimicking his reaction to Connie shutting the door in his face all those years ago. Five years ago. Only five, it seemed like five hundred. He wondered what she looked like now, who were her friends, where did she work, did she miss him, did she have a boyfriend, would she break his heart like she broke Chad's? Was it all just a game to her? Or was she sitting in some faraway place heart in pieces and thinking of him? He had to get out of here.

He opened the door not caring that he still smelt of beer and sweat and stormed out, back to his methods of forgetting his Sonshine.

**Press the button below it will destroy all exams x**


	9. The Funeral and The Kiss

_Important:__** Hey guys, bit of bad news. My exams start on Tuesday so there'll not be any more chapters until the 4**__**th**__** of June maybe even the 7**__**th**__** but I wrote you guys an extra long chapter to compensate and its full of drama so here we go:**_

**Hermione Sirius Black**: Here ya go... MORE!

**channyfanx10**: Not quite...

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**: Excited?

**mallory2930**: Time for the funeral...

**EmmKaylikesMusic****:** Lucky you mine only started

: well here's what happened next

**Hellkat53**: Thanks HellKat

**Luna**: I know, I was crying when I wrote that, but it had to be done

**Godzillajo6678** : Ghosts still at bay?

**VeVe2491**: Thanks lol

Sonny smoothed the material of her simple black dress down. The flowing black material of the halter-neck did nothing for her mood except if possible make her more sombre. She grabbed a hair band from her wrist and twisted her hair up into a neat bun and pinned her side-fringe up into a quiff, she hurriedly applied some make-up and shoved her feet into some shoes. An exclamation of "Mommy" from downstairs caught her attention and she grabbed a jacket and headed for the stairs.

From her position looking down on the hall, she could see Tawni talking to someone with a deep red ponytail. Her breath hitched in her throat and she walked at an abnormally fast speed down the stairs. The two women heard her coming and turned to face her.

"Alana!" Sonny exclaimed running into her best friend's arms, upon contact both girls burst into tears.

"How did you find me?" Sonny asked when she could finally pronounce the words.

"Tawni contacted me; she thought you needed my support today." Alana said, in her familiar and comforting tone, flashing a wide smile back at Tawni.

"I guess you know everything then. About me and why I moved to Florida." Sonny looked down ashamed of her secret.

Alana laughed at her friend, "Honey, I've known your secret since you walked into that pregnancy seminar with your brown hair and your sad eyes. The only new thing Tawni told me was that our kids are 'married'. You didn't think you could hide anything from me did ya?"

Sonny gasped and then giggled, "I guess not and it was pretty obvious who I was back then."

"Yep, 6 months pregnant and you still looked like the very same Sonny Munroe and don't worry Tawni told me you didn't want anyone to know, so even the present I brought you doesn't have a clue. It's waiting in the living room."

Giving her friend a suspicious glance over her shoulder, Sonny slowly walked into the living room. Looking at the room brought tears to her eyes, and she stood in the doorway frozen in a daydream of happier times in that very room.

"Alli!" The sound brought her back to life. A very concerned looking Jasper was gazing intensely at her.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I had to cancel our date but..." She was cut off by Jasper rushing forward and enclosing her in a hug.

"Shh, Alli, Shh... Everything will be ok." She pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes; the only thing that could numb her pain now was the vast green of his emerald eyes. He stroked her cheek,

"You're so beautiful, Alli." He leaned forward and kissed her. His lips tasted like candyfloss and he smelt so gorgeous, Sonny almost melted in his arms. But the feeling of being kissed after 5 years brought back memories of her and Chad and reminded her that she would have to face the former love of her life in only a few hours and so after a few minutes she ended the kiss and giving Jasper another kiss on the cheek, grabbed him by the hand and led out of living room and back to everybody else.

Seeing Sonny's hand locked with Jasper's, Tawni raised an eyebrow and receiving a shy smile from the former girl went to fetch the children from the garden where herself and Alana had sent them. Mia's blond hair sat freely around her shoulders and she was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt and black gypsy shirt and was being pushed on the swing by Timmy who was dressed black trousers, a white shirt, a black tie and a black waistcoat. The two five-year olds looked adorable, Tawni couldn't help but think.

"Come on, you two. We have to leave now." Mia looked up and smiled at the woman and jumped up grabbing Timmy's hand.

"Ok, Aunty Tawni. Can Timmy come in my car with Momma?"

"I'm sure he can and you remember Uncle Jasper," The child nodded, "He's going in your car too."

Mia smiled and tugging the boy behind her raced into the house before Tawni.

love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love

**At the Funeral, **Sonny emerged from the car as Jasper opened the door for her and the two children's after that. Jasper grabbed Timmy's hand before reaching for Sonny's and Mia grasped Sonny's other one. Sonny couldn't help but think that to the outside world they must look like a perfect family, and it somehow made this meeting with everyone from her past easier. Jasper leant over and whispered in her ear,

"I am really sorry about your aunt, Alli, but remember I'm here for you." She looked up at him as he looked forward again, his eyes searching for seats for the four. So that's what Alana had told him, it was her aunt who'd died. Well, that was better than him knowing the truth.

When the ceremony began, Sonny tried to stop crying, she didn't want anyone knowing who she was. Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady were sitting in the front row and Chad was right behind them. Sonny couldn't deny that seeing him again broke her heart but when Jasper's hand grasped her's, her heart fluttered.

She drifted through the ceremony in a daze until she saw all four of her former castmates and Chad get up and make their way to the microphone.

Chad was first and his eyes scanned the crowd, his eyes caught hers and she felt herself falling, he saw her hand linked with Jasper's and the two kids either side of them and shook his head dismissing a thought before beginning to speak,

"Connie was a wonderful woman, mother and friend. She gave up on me after... but we reconnected the day before she died and I know I'll miss her." Sonny looked down this was all her fault. She tried to block out the sound of her friend's tears but when it was finally Grady's turn to speak, Jasper cupped her chin and made her look at him, he gave her a reassuring smile as Grady said,

"The day Connie's daughter Sonny... Allison Munroe disappeared...." He went on speaking but Sonny didn't hear anything he said. Her eyes, however, were fixated on Jasper's face, his smile dropped and he looked at her questionably, finding the answer he wanted, he dropped his hand from her chin and disgusted looked away, letting go of her hand.

When the ceremony ended, Mia grabbed Timmy's hand and the two ran through the connecting door to the dinner room. Still not looking her in the eyes, Jasper grabbed her wrist and dragged her out through another door across from the one the kids had used. The room was empty and he let go of her wrist and turned to face her,

"Have you been lying to me about everything? Who are you really, Alli? Huh?" He yelled at the girl, who was now trembling with tears.

**Chad's POV**

He had waited until everyone else had left the room, still sitting in his seat. Head in his hands, all he could think about was the fact she hadn't come. Sonny hadn't come. For a minute he'd thought he'd seen her but no, it was Tawni's friend with her boyfriend and their kids.

Hearing shouting coming from a door across from the one everyone had left through he walked over to the entrance; the door was lying open. It was the same girl arguing with her boyfriend, totally not important but somehow he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"No I haven't been lying about everything. I really like you." The girl said, in a voice so quiet and heart-breakingly like Sonny's. She took a step forward and kissed the guy. He pushed her roughly back.

"Please, I had to. I had no choice." She cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks. He wanted to punch this guy, how could he do that to the mother of his kids?

"Of course you had a choice, you could have told me." Chad was now completely confused.

"I couldn't! I haven't told anybody. Nobody but Alana knows and I didn't even tell her." The girl said rushing towards him again, now practically begging him to listen.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T ALLI. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT WASN'T YOUR AUNT THAT DIED..... YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE SONNY MUNROE." The guy screamed at her and Chad's jaw dropped.

SONNY! Seriously?


	10. The Tears, The Hugs and The Punches

**Hey guys, my tests will finally be over on Monday. Yes! So here's an extra long chapter for ya, I could barely stop writing. XP**

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**Sorry it took so long. It felt so weird not updating last weekend!

**Aspiring-for-More**** :** Thanks for the luck, I hope it helped

**Godzillajo6678**** : **They gone again?

**almostlover-hopelessdream****:** Have you got any Channy stories?

**xxLove-Is-Adorablexx****:** You like Jasper?

**Hellkat53**** :** I'm sorry for leaving you hanging

**VeVe2491****:** Thanks that was so nice

**l****ive4jemi1****: **Yes Chad, go to your love

**Scarlet The Hedgehog 2009**** : **Missed you. Love your reviews, you remind me of my friend Catherine/schnauzerlover XD

**And to **_schnauzerlover__;_ **one last time; **_**I know, I know, I know what's happening next**_** XD**

**Recap: **_"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T ALLI. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT WASN'T YOUR AUNT THAT DIED... YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE SONNY MUNROE." The guy screamed at her and Chad's jaw dropped._

_SONNY! Seriously?_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Have you been lying to me about everything? Who are you really, Alli? Huh?" He yelled at the girl, who was now trembling with tears.

How could she answer the question, yes she'd been lying about her name but did the wonderful man in front believe that that affected her feelings for him in the slightest?

"No I haven't been lying about everything. I really like you." She whispered. Taking a step forward, she cupped his cheek and kissed him with everything she had. He pushed her roughly back with such angry in the deep pools of green she could have sworn they turned scarlet.

"Please, I had to. I had no choice." She cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks. Why wouldn't he believe her? She couldn't lose him too; she'd already lost everything; her mom, her friends and Chad.

"Of course you had a choice, you could have told me." This would have to happen of course because fate obviously didn't believe Sonny deserved her fairytale ending.

"I couldn't! I haven't told anybody. Nobody but Alana knows and I didn't even tell her." She said rushing towards him again, now practically begging him to listen.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T ALLI. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT WASN'T YOUR AUNT THAT DIED... YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE SONNY MUNROE." The guy screamed at her and she fell to her knees rebuilding a wall that he had partially knocked down.

She raised her head she couldn't deal with this now; she had Mia to think of. Tears fell from her bloodshot eyes and she was sure she looked the opposite of the cold indifference she wished she was portraying.

"Just leave Jasper! Everyone probably knows who I am now! You've ruined everything, they'll all hate me! Just leave," The last word came out as a whisper as she curled up into a ball, "Please!"

**Chad's P.O.V**

Was he hearing this right? Sonny was here in L.A. in front of his eyes, she had come. But she'd brought a husband, albeit a violent one and two kids. Had she forgotten him, in some bizarre case of amnesia or had she just moved on, completely unperceiving of the intense mess of broken hearts she'd left in her wake. Well now, this guy was breaking her heart; Chad didn't know whether to feel revengeful or angry and protective but boy, he felt possessive!

Sonny fell to her knees, completely shattered and raising her head allowed Chad to see the Sonny he had missed. In her moment of weakness he could tell she hadn't changed. She surprised when she suddenly yelled at the "guy".

"Just leave Jasper! Everyone probably knows who I am now! You've ruined everything, they'll all hate me! Just leave," The last word coming out like a whisper as she curled herself up into a ball, "Please!"

Finally the stupid pothead was gonna leave. Yeah go find your children, tell how you've been beating on their Momma. The guy, Jasper, hesitated then spat at the creature rocking herself before him and headed for the door, seeing Chad standing there he looked taken aback,

"You can have her, mate. She's a piece of shit anyway!" He walked past Chad and fulfilling his desire, Chad grabbed him by the wrist and twisted him round. A fist caught Jasper square on the nose and he stumbled backwards,

"What the fuck, man!" He said exasperated before running like the coward he was to the reception.

Chad turned back to the breaker of his only heart, still rocking herself and considered his next move. At least 20 mins past but it seemed forever for him, his mind undecided about whether of embrace the 21-year old version of Sonny in front of him or shout at her, leave and not say anything; the possibilities were endless but in his heart he knew what he had to do. Just the sight of her turned him from the cold, heartless man he'd become back into the sweet, caring soul she's once managed to make him. However, that not change anything and he wanted answers and soon.

And so cautiously he took a number of tentative steps towards her but surprisingly Sonny didn't look up at the sounds. He knelt down right in front of the rocking woman and looked around the room trying to find the right words to say to her. It was a very fancy room, a chandelier hung steadily above their heads and a large fireplace interrupted the cream wallpaper adorning the walls. The carpet under his knees was thick and comfortable but there was not even one piece of furniture there. The room was completely empty apart from the man and woman sitting silently at its centre.

**General P.O.V**

"Sonny?" The girl made no movement, "Sonny, it's me, Chad." Her earlier words to 'Jasper' struck him as she slowly moved her head to look at him; she'd said she didn't want anyone to know who she was, what was she hiding?

Her brown eyes met his blue ones and she smiled.

"Chad, I always knew were my knight in shining armour, but how did you know it was me?" He was there and he knew who was! Was it naive to believe everything was all right now Chad was there?

"I was standing at the door when you were fighting with Jasper. I punched him, god, Sonny he's a real dick; your son looks just like him." He punched Jasper? Her son?

"My son? Oh, yeah, Timmy" She was initially confused but figured that him not knowing about his daughter was best for everyone.

"Sonny, em, err...Why did you leave?" The nervousness he felt melted to form blunt curiosity.

"I don't know, I just... the stress was getting to me and me and mom weren't getting along so I just needed an escape. I didn't figure it would be so hard for everyone, especially myself." The lie started to be weaved, but the last sentence was completely true, she'd never thought it through, she'd just been so desperate.

"Well what did you figure Sonny? That your best friends would forget you like that," he shouted, clicking his fingers, "That your mom wouldn't miss her only daughter. For God's sake, Sonny, I loved you!" A solitary tear made its way down his cheek, swiftly followed by one of her's.

"I know, I loved you too... I told you...the letter. I just didn't think I'd be gone this long, it was so hard to come back when I left but I missed you all so much, and Mom got to see me and her grand-children before she died. I guess that is what's really important now." He hugged her tightly their two tears emerging before began rapidly falling down her face.

"It's ok, Sonny! Come on, we'll tell everyone you're back. They'll be so glad."

**Tawni's P.O.V**

She'd just seen Jasper struggling to his car, clutching his nose and then driving off at the speed of light. Where was Sonny? Alana called her back inside, Timmy and Mia had run off somewhere and they needed to be found for dinner.

Just as she was about to head off, she saw a puffy-eyed Sonny being led into the room by a changed, almost happy-looking Chad. Rushing over to the two, she gushed,

"Oh my God! You told Chad, thank-god now we can tell everyone your back! Why did Jasper run off, oh who cares Alana is gonna be so happy!" Chad just gawked at her and Sonny giggled, wiping her damp cheeks.

"You knew?" Chad asked, suspicious all of a sudden that Tawni had known all along where his Sonshine was hiding.

"Well only for a couple of weeks, I mean who'd you think brought her here," Chad shrugged and Tawni continued speaking, "I'm so happy for little Mia."

"Who?" Uh-oh! Sonny took a sharp intake of breath and Chad looked down at her.

"Your daughter, silly." Tawni ignored Sonny's stop talking glare. "My daughter, who's the boy then?"

"Alana's son, Timmy obviously." Tawni laughed, not knowing the seriousness of the occasion.

"You lied to me!" Chad shouted, causing everyone present to turn and look at them, "My daughter! Not Jasper's son! Is that why you left, did you lie about that too! How could you not tell me?" Tawni shied away from the pair while Sonny attempted to answer.

"Yes, your daughter. I only met Jasper, a while back. Timmy is Mia's best friend, your daughter's best friend. I've never slept with anyone but you! I left to keep you from having to face the responsibility, I left you so you could keep the thing you wanted most, you fame! I left to protect daughter **and **you! It wasn't selfish; all I ever thought about was you!"

Chad scoffed, "My fame. Yeah that was all I ever wanted until I met you Sonny," Nico, Grady and Zora gasped at the use of her name; "You were everything to me. If you couldn't have dealt with having Mia around the paparazzi, I would have left with you. You broke my heart!"

"I know, I did but it was for the best. I couldn't have taken all of this," Sonny yelled gesturing around, "Away from you!"

"I loved you, I called every day. Hell, every hour!" Chad was reaching the end of his patience how could she have done this to him.

"You stopped calling, you gave up, Chad. You gave up on me." A silence erupted in the room and nobody wanted to break it until a small, high voice said,

"Momma." Mia ran forward and grabbed her mother's hand. Chad looked at his daughter, she was small, had a long length of flowing blond curls and the bluest of eyes. She was gorgeous. He knelt down in front of her, not one eye in the room leaving him.

"What's your name?" He asked her softly.

"Amelia Dylan Davis, but you can call me Mia." He stood back up and faced the girl's mother. Dylan, seriously she'd given her his middle name and denied any connection to the two of them in the child's surname.

"Well, Mia, I used to know your Momma, a very long time ago but I don't anymore. Goodbye Allison Davis, Goodbye Forever." Every word he spoke, was spoke with venom except for one, 'Mia', he loved his daughter from the moment he saw her and knew he always would.

With one final glare at everyone in the room, he turned on his heel and swiftly left the room. Sonny collapsed in a nearby chair but she didn't cry. She'd cried all she could that day, and she'd shed enough tears for Chad Dylan Cooper, she didn't deserve to be upset, she should have told him...

**Please Review, Fellow Fanfictionites XD**


	11. Fairytales and Airports

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing:**

**channygirl33****: **This junk okay?

**almostlover-hopelessdream****:** I bet they are. The one I read was.

**milan7595:** I love that I made you cry however twisted that may be

**koolg1rl**** : **Hmmmm

**Godzillajo6678**** :** Did the Ghostbusters help?

**XxLove-Is-Adorablexx****:** Like it?

**squirtlee16:** Thanks for reviewing

**hannahpie45****:** Even more drama, this could be a soap!

**Youdontwannaknow: **Hello again

**Shanii:** Loved the review

**Scarlet The Hedgehog 2009**** : **This alright?

**Evil Beware We Have Waffles****: **Thanks lol

**Hellkat53****:**Soon enough?

**Jenny129**** :** I know right?

**Luna: **I will say this if I write a sequel Mia will be a teenager and it will be focused on her

**Pollyandpony****:** Where'd the name come from?

**Tinkelbell:** You okay?

**Pilipinaskongmahal**** :** Thanks :D

**Schnauzerlover**: Rachael and Ross

Sonny sat in the chair staring blankly at the space once occupied by a happy Chad Dylan Cooper. The Chad Dylan Cooper she'd loved, the one she'd just gotten back. But not for long. How could she lie? She'd been asking for this! And it wasn't fair on Mia, Sonny knew there'd be a day when the child would ask about her father, in fact she already acted like he'd turn up on the doorstep any day.

Chad had been so angry and rightfully too but the sixteen year old Sonny had really believed she'd been doing what was right for him. She never considered that he'd changed; he'd always seemed the same.

Nico, Tawni, Grady, Zora and Alana all rushed up to her. Ready to calm and comfort a bawling, broken-hearted girl, ready with horrible stories about Chad but on reaching their friend saw no tears or hurt upon her face only regret and guilt.

"Sonny, we missed you. It's not your fault, Chad over-reacted." Zora emphasised, now sixteen looking scarily like the old Sonny who'd run from her.

"Yeah Sonny, Chad's a git. He lied about going with you to make you feel guilty." Grady chimed in.

"Where have you been Sonny?" said Nico, voicing everyone's thoughts, "I understand why you couldn't tell Chad but what about us?" When Sonny failed to answer the question, Alana joined in the discussion.

"She's been in Florida with me. I think she didn't tell you guys because it was so painful to leave Chad and she simply wanted to cut any ties with him and this life." Sonny nodded in agreement.

"And who are you?" The three comedians questioned simultaneously.

"She's Sonny's best friend. She's been looking after her since she left, we should be thanking her." Tawni explained.

"Momma?" The adults ended their talk looking to the five year old who was result of all this. Adoring looks adorned all their faces; they felt as if she were their own little niece, "Momma, who was that man? Is he my new friend?"

The faces turned their attention back to Sonny and she considered. She could tell her daughter the truth now or lie and risk her abandonment too in time. No, the child deserved to know everything (of sorts) even if she'd never see Chad again. Sonny patted her knee and the child waded through the river of new aunts and uncles and climbed onto her mother's lap.

"Honey, your Daddy is called Chad Dylan Cooper and that is who that man who just left is." The child cocked her in confusion and her big blue eyes fluttered.

"Why was daddy yelling, Momma? You are supposed to live happily ever after like Cinderella!" Sonny giggled, she wished she could believe that as strongly as Mia.

"Oh sweetie, I know but Momma was mean to Daddy a long time ago and he hasn't forgiven her."

"I always forgive Timmy when he does something bad. Don't worry Momma, Daddy will forgive you." Sonny hoped so.

"How about you go with Auntie Lana and get a coke?"

"OK!" Jumping down the child reached from Alana's hand and began chattering rapidly to her godmother.

Sonny stood and looked around her, the crowd had gone back to their business and the only ones who cared what she did were the four still standing in front of her. She rushed forward and into their arms,

"God, I missed you guys! You have to come and visit us every summer in Florida!" The stars of So Random pulled back.

"In Florida? You're going back? You're leaving again? Why?" Each question coming from a different voice.

"Of course, I am! Mia would miss all her friends, especially Timmy. I have a job, a life and I can't stay here while Chad rejects his daughter, not with the paparazzi and everything. I have to protect Mia from that."

Four hearts because while they completely understood their friend's dilemma they would hate to see her go and would miss her terribly at least this time they could visit.

**Two weeks later**

Alana and Timmy had gone home the day after the funeral to be with John and Tawni had gone with them to set up a new house for Sonny to come home to instead to the box flat she'd been living in. Alana had informed Sonny that something seemed to be blossoming between Tawni and Jasper during her stay. Of course _after _Tawni had screamed at him for the way he treated Sonny.

Sonny and Mia had stayed in LA for two weeks, so Sonny could sort out her mother's affairs. She'd dyed her hair and gorgeous dark red and every time they left the house, they had to hide from the paparazzi outside the house; who still had no clue of Mia's existence. Chad had obviously blabbed about Sonny being back but protected his daughter. Mia was loving being in Hollywood and hanging out with her 'famous' aunt and uncles but Sonny always felt worried and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Their two suitcases sat in the corner of Sonny's room, already packed for their departure the next day as they had been for at least a week now.

Sonny signed the last of the paperwork and showed the solicitor out of the house. She sighed and yawned before heading up the stairs. She silently pushed open the door to Mia's room. The tiny girl was sprawled out on the huge bed with her thumb in her mouth. Sonny smiled and walked forward and kissed the sleeping beauty,

"Sweet Dreams, Baby! I hope you get your Prince Charming." She whispered to the sleeping figure before tiptoeing out the room, ready to go home.

**Chad's P.O.V **

The living room looked completely different from before he found Sonny. The empty bottles and cans were gone along with the clothing leading to the bedroom. Now he'd realised it had been Sonny's selfishness that made her leave and not his actions, it had also dawned on him that him being depressed and drowning his emotions in alcohol and girls wasn't helping the situation and even if he wasn't going to be around his daughter, he could at least sober up for her.

He walked out of the bedroom in a pair of jeans and no shirt, his blond soaking wet and turned on the hob to cook some sausages. Turning on the radio Celine Dion's 'It's all Coming Back to Me' blasted down, the lyrics froze him. Was this song written about the moment he'd knelt in front of Sonny in that room? God, he loved her so much. Right now, he hated the Sonny Munroe who'd broken his heart but would he ever stop loving the Sonny Munroe he'd once known? Would he ever be able to move on with his life?

A loud knock at the door broke his thoughts and he opened it to be faced with a teary faced Zora.

"Zora? What are you doing here?" She walked in and sat on the couch, he sat beside her and the 16 year old buried her face in his bare chest.

"She...she's leaving...again Chad! She's not coming back and she's taking Mia. I can't take this anymore!" He stood and the girl fell face forward on the couch,

"So why would I care? I never want to see that bitch again!" Zora looked up at him, sympathy in her eyes and he took her in. She'd let her brown hair grow out over the years and had matured in such a way that she reminded him of Sonny the way she had been.

"Of course you want to see her again Chad. You love her and she only left to protect you and your daughter, in fact she is only leaving to keep Mia from the paparazzi. We have to stop her!"

Chad shook his head, "No!" and headed into his bedroom.

"No?" Zora followed him, suddenly angry.

"We can't stop her; she is doing the right thing. Mia can't be around these soul-sucking leeches. I have to go with her." He said grabbing a suitcase from the wardrobe and throwing essentials into to it. Zora jumped up and down, like the hormonal love-story addicted teen she was.

The two rushed out the door, Chad grabbing a blue wife-beater and yanking it over his head as he went, and hailed down a cab. On the way to the airport Chad rang the ticket-distributors and reserved a ticket to Florida for his arrival.

As Chad paid the cab driver and they climbed out of the back seat, they hatched a plan. Zora would run and get his ticket and get the suitcase checked in, whilst Chad went after Sonny as he was already running late.

Chad made it most of the way to the departure gate before security stopped him,

"Where's your ticket sir?" Ugh, blasted security.

"My friend has it, she's bringing it after she checks in the suitcase." Now let me past! He thought.

"Sir I can't let you past without a ticket." Jesus, he was Chad Dylan Cooper!

"Don't you know who I am?" The security guard gave him a blank look. Chad looked around him and spotted Sonny only a small space away carrying Mia in her arms.

"Sonny!"

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

"Sonny!" Was that Chad? No it must be her imagination.

"Sonny!" Blocking out the guilt she kept walking away from the imaginary shouts.

"Sonny!" 'No shush. He doesn't love me' she told herself.

"Momma look its Daddy!" She turned and there he was. His blond hair was dripping and his muscles showed well through his wife beater. He was really there in flesh and blood. She took a few steps toward him before turning again, he hated her and she couldn't deal with the abuse now, she had to leave, to go home.

"Sonny, stop! I LOVE YOU!" She set Mia down and turned to face him, "Really, Chad, Really?"

"Yes, I LOVE YOU SONNY MUNROE!"

"Daddy!" Mia ran at Chad stretched open wide. Chad picked her up and kissed cheek, "Hey sweetie." Sonny suddenly found herself charging at him too.

"Chad!" She said crying into his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you, Sonny." He stated confidently as Zora appeared at his side with a suitcase and a ticket in her.

"We are going to get our happily ever after, Sonshine. I promise." He said seriously as Sonny looked up him and smiled and Mia threw one chubby arm round her dad and one around her mum.

**Only the epilogue left guys!**

**Review if you want a sequel!**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey Guys, Information about the sequel is at the bottom and I'd like to tell you my new name is **_Fairytalebeliever_

**CourtneyJonas****: **Information about the sequel is at the bottom

**pollyandpony**** :** Here you go, thanks!

**candy117****:** Ok then

**xxLove-Is-Adorablexx****:** This sounds so mean, but I love making people cry with my story

**monkey87**** :** had u drunk a lot of it when you wrote that review

**mrpuppy**** :** both are here

**hannahpie45**** :** well there is the sequel

**Tinkelbell11: **Thanks!

**Youdontwannaknow: **Yeah he'd have something to tell his wife that night

**Scarlet The Hedgehog 2009****:** lol

**ChloeeReplied**** :** First time I've ever written a sequel

**Schnauzerlover**** :** I'm not happy with you

**Sarah Knight**** :** Yeoo as the NI person would say

**Hellkat53****:** Here's your epilogue

**koolg1rl**** :** Aha *nods*

**Aspiring-for-More**** :** Obviously Chad and Sonny will be in the sequel sometimes

**Godzillajo6678**: Go Ghostbusters

**squirtlee16**** : **Yay!

**mallory2930****:** Lol, did you like Falling for the Falls?

"Come on!" The woman shouted impatiently at an empty hallway. "We have to go and see Grandma and Granddad!"

A silence echoed loudly through the house. "Tina! Alyson! Hurry up!" The two eight year olds tumbled down the stairs, their father in quick pursuit.

"Sorry darling. The girls wouldn't get off the Xbox." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "We're all ready to go now."

The two almost identical girls smiled innocently up at their mother and she laughed, "You two have me wrapped around your little fingers don't ya?"

The woman pushed the children through the door and towards the car.

"Grandma and Granddad are waiting, they are so excited to see you little monsters!"

Half an hour later, the small rumbled noisily through a large gate and pulled into 'The Nightingale Home of the Elderly' and the family of four jumped out. The two girls' were bickering over who their Grandparents loved more and their parents were desperately trying to quiet them before entering the massive building that was currently towering over them.

The atrium of the home was completely made of marble and the distant sound of a concertino being played on a Grand piano landed gently upon their ears. The group was ushered through a series of interconnecting rooms by a young assistant who was chewing gum and texting whilst doing so. They finally reached a small patio; the place was covered in a variety of wild growing plants and flowers and gave an optimum view of gorgeous blue Floridian skies and the golden beach in the distance leading into the crystal ocean.

Two people were sitting enjoying the view and each others' company on a pair of identical deckchairs. Their hands were linked and the woman's hand rested upon the man's shoulder.

"Grandma, Granddad!" The girls' yelled, running forward and jumping onto their knees and engulfing them in a huge group hug.

The Elderly Sonny and Chad turned round and smiled at the younger couple and Mia and Timmy took a few steps forward to hug the pair.

All was well.

**Thank you to J.K Rowling for the last line. And Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favourited, loved or Subscribed to this story. The Trailer of the sequel is posted on my account, it is called, '**_**Love is Forever?"**_

**Thank you.**


End file.
